Train Ride
by xXSiingYourHeartOutXx
Summary: One-shot. So Remus and Sirius have lost contact since Hogwarts, due to Voldy-Moldy's war. They meet on a train, by pure coincidence. What could happen? Please Read and Review! Thanks!


**a/n: another one shot! Enjoy everyone, and please review! Love Willow and Wet Blanket x**

Train Ride

Sirius Black was in a Muggle train station, and was appropriately dressed which was surprising for a wizard. Black straight cut jeans hugged his long lean legs, and a tight white t-shirt clung to his well defined chest, but it was slightly obscured by a leather jacket. His black silky hair fell into his startling grey eyes, and several women near by, felt their hearts race at the sight of him.

He entered the train to find that it was deserted, save for a blond haired dude. Sirius sat opposite him, and his eyes trailed over the blondie, judging him. His blond hair was artfully messed up, with a sleek fringe falling over his eyes, which were closed. He was dressed in a pair of smart black pin-striped trousers, a crisp white shirt, and a black waistcoat. Muscles hinted out from underneath the shirt arms.

Sirius let out a sigh, and began fidgeting. He began to drum his fingers on the arm of the chair, bored. This was certainly going to be a long train ride. Oh joy.

The eyes on the blondie opened, and looked straight at Sirius. Sirius ignored him, and continued to fidget, getting more bored by the second. When exactly was the train going to get there, Sirius wondered.

Sirius started braiding his hair, not knowing what else to do. As he braided little bunches of his hair, his gaze fell on the blondie. A slow smile stretched upon Sirius's face, and an idea suddenly struck him.

"How _you_ doin'?" he drawled, nodding his head slowly, a grin plastered on his face.

Blondie threw Sirius a dirty look, yet the twinkle that was in those amazing grey eyes, held a familiar look in them; blondie found himself smiling involuntarily.

Sirius, grabbing the wrong end of the stick, moved to sit down next to Blondie.

"So, off to work?" Sirius asked, trying to make conversation. Blondie coughed pointedly and decided it was best not to answer the moron.

"Ok… So, guess what happened to me this morning?" said Sirius, looking expectantly at Blondie.

Blondie sighed, and looked away.

"Guess!" said Sirius, nudging Blondie with his elbow.

Blondie shifted over a seat, which Sirius promptly moved over.

"Go ooonnn!" complained Sirius, giving Blondie puppy dog eyes.

Blondie didn't reply, so Sirius took his silence for something else. "Dude, I didn't die if that's what you're thinking. I mean I wouldn't be here if I died, _duh_" said Sirius, rolling his eyes at Blondie.

"You give up don't you?" asked Sirius, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I guess I'll have to tell you then!" he added, letting out an all mock all-suffering-sigh.

"Surprise, surprise," muttered Blondie under his breath.

"AHA!" screamed Sirius, pointing an accusing finger at Blondie, with promptly made Blondie clutch his heart, and his face turn white. "HE SPEAKS!"

Silence.

"Right," said Sirius hastily. "I guess I shouldn't have spoken so soon … Well, _anyhoo_ as I was _saying_ I woke up with THREE women in my BED! I know, can you believe it? I mean, I've shagged two at once before, but THREE? Dude, I set a new record! I'm not complaining though," he added hastily, at the awkward silence that had descended upon them once more.

"So who dresses you, huh?" asked Sirius smirking, his eyes trailing over Blondie's good sense of style, in attempts to break the silence.

Blondie smirked. "I do," he said triumphantly.

"Well, maybe you can dress me up sometime," said Sirius suggestively.

Blondie's smirk faded. "That's a bit fast, isn't it?"

"That's the way I swing."

"Maybe I should give it a go sometime," replied Blondie, his grin suddenly returning. Something about the black haired dude's enthusiasm was infectious, and was making Blondie talk, though it was involuntarily.

"No time like the present," said Sirius, grinning too. "So how many stops left?" added Sirius suddenly.

"Quite a few," replied Blondie, shooting him an odd look.

"Do you think we should, maybe, make the most of the time?"

Blondie laughed, his dark blue eyes creasing up at the corners. Blondie looked at Sirius very carefully, and began taking off his WAISTCOAT slowly and gently, making sure he flexed his muscles, watching the way Sirius eyes sparkled.

"Phew," said Blondie waving a hand in front of his face. "It's a bit hot in here, isn't it?"

In actual fact, it was mild – neither hot nor cold. But Sirius nodded his head in agreement and kicked off his white and black checked Vans. A smell wafted through the carriage that made the blonde guy almost gag.

"I am _so_ tired," Sirius exclaimed, fake yawning and standing up to stretch. "I didn't get any sleep at all last night, if you know what I mean". He than started to pace up and down the carriage passing extra slowly in front of Blondie. "There's no-one in the next door carriages you know," he added.

As Sirius stood up, Blondie looked up at him. Something clicked in his head.

"PADFOOT!" he yelped, cringing at what had just been going on between them.

"MOONY?!" screamed Sirius, happiness etched on his face, which was a stark contrast to how Remus was feeling. Sirius was about to run up and hug Remus, but then thought better of it, and lowered his arms.

"Oh Lord," muttered Remus, flushing a faint pink.

Sirius looked up at him, questioningly. "This doesn't change anything right?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Do you mean does it change our friendship or our flirtatiousness?" asked Remus, both hopeful and fearful at the same time.

"Yeah, I don't care either way," said Sirius, grinning at Remus. "This was what our friendship was about anyway – well, mostly. Which reminds me, Moony, _where the fuck have you been the last year?!" _screamed Sirius, coming right up close to Remus, and jabbing a finger into his chest.

"Ow!" cringed away from Sirius. "Bloody hell Sirius, stop poking me!"

"TELL ME!" demanded Sirius.

"Gerrof!"

"You're supposed to love me!"

"STOP POKING ME FIRST!"

"Fine. But now will you tell me?"

"I was on holiday in Hawaii – where do you think?!" snapped Remus sarcastically.

"Ooo, were there any fit chicks?"

Remus slapped him upside the head.

"Yeah, I didn't miss that," Sirius muttered, rubbing his head.

"I was in hiding of course, I'm a werewolf in case you forgot and Voldy-Moldy wants werewolf's to join him. _Duh,_" he said, imitating Sirius.

Sirius looked at him, and his eyes gleamed again. "You know, you're really quite hot when you try and imitate me."

"If that was a chat-up line, that was pathetic," replied Remus, narrowing his eyes.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," said Sirius shrugging his shoulders, his eyes twinkling once more.

Remus grinned.

"Oh, this is my stop!" said Sirius jumping up quickly. He glanced back at Remus before he left. "Moony, if you don't come and see me tomorrow, I will get Bellatrix to come beat you up, okay? And you have no excuse whatsoever not to, because you're a wizard _and_ you know where I live!"

* * *

Sirius knocked on the front door of Lily and James's house, Godric's Hollow. James came to open the door, with Harry perched on his hip, a fake wand in his hand, which was currently hitting James on the head repeatedly.

"Ow, Harry stop!" cried James as he opened the door.

"Hey Prongsie!" yelled Sirius. "Sup Little Man?" he asked, grinning at Harry.

"PADA!" screamed Harry giggling at Sirius, and holding his hands out.

"Hey Padfoot," said James cringing at Harry's shrieks as he handed him over.

"Oh my gosh, Prongsie, you'll never guess who I sa-" he said, suddenly cutting off as he saw who was currently standing in the downstairs hallway.

"YOU!" he shrieked.

"YOU!" the other person shrieked.

"YOU!" screeched Harry giggling happily.

Everyone started laughing, breaking the awkward silence.

"So, aren't you guys gonna man-hug or anything?" said James, looking curiously between Remus and Sirius. "You two always used to do that before."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other awkwardly. Sirius took the first step towards Remus, and then Remus followed suit. Sirius quickly put one arm under Remus's arm, and the other over his shoulder, pulled Remus towards himself as Remus did the same, and stepped back a nanosecond later, with a cough.

"Isn't it amazing that Moony has finally decided to grace us with his presence on Harry's first birthday, Padfoot?" said James, dryly.

"Yes, it is," chuckled Sirius, slinging an arm casually over Remus's shoulder.

"But what took _you _so long, Padfoot?" asked James.

"Oh, I er," he said, looking sheepish. "I got off at the wrong stop."

Remus chuckled along with James, and muttered, "I knew it," to Sirius.

Just then, Lily walked down the stairs, into the hallway. She was dressed in a black baby doll dress, red tights and black ballet flats.

"My, my, don't you look sexy Evans," said Sirius wolf-whistling at Lily.

"Sirius stop perving on my wife!" yelled James, just as Harry said, "Shexhy Ebans!" with a high pitched giggle at the end.

"Sirius!" cried Lily, mock-shocked. "Stop teaching my son bad words!" She laughed and then walked over to Sirius as he bent down and placed a kiss upon her cheek.

"So you boys gonna stand out there, or actually come in?" said Lily, taking Harry from Sirius, who had his arms outstretched towards her.

The three of them chuckled, and followed Lily and Harry into the living room, through to the dining room. In the centre of the room lay a large oak table, which was piled high with gifts. Sirius conjured up another large gift bag with his wand, and placed in on the table, along with the other presents.

"My baby is going to be such a spoiled one," sighed Lily, though she was smiling.

"Only the best for my boy," replied James grinning and tickling Harry.

"P'esents!" cried Harry, his hands outstretched eagerly.

"Woah, Little Man!" said Sirius grinning, as he leant forward and took Harry from Lily.

"PADA!" screamed Harry, grasping Sirius's face in his hands, and then steering it towards the presents. "P'ESENTS"

"How about we play a nice game of hide and seek?" suggested Remus brightly, taking Harry from a cringing Sirius; Harry had been pulling out clumps of Sirius's hair in irritation.

"MOO!" screamed Harry, his expression suddenly changing into one of happiness.

"Merlin, Harry is SO your son Evans," muttered Sirius as he rubbed his head.

"Oh, hush up," giggled Lily, smiling affectionately at Harry, with James's arm tucked around her waist.

"Okay, let's play hide and seek," said Remus, over Harry's shrieks. "I'll look, and you guys go hide," he added, passing over Harry to James.

Harry, Lily and James all rushed out of the room, knowing exactly where to hide, leaving a startled Sirius in their wake; Sirius looked around, baffled.

"One," said Remus slowly, giving Sirius an odd look. Sirius suddenly grinned at Remus, and then sprinted off, cackling evilly.

"That boy is mad," muttered Remus to himself, smiling bemused-ly.

"TEN!" screamed Remus. "READY OR NOT HERE I COME!"

Remus tore up the stairs, and opened the first door. It revealed Harry's bedroom; blue walls, a Quidditch inspired bed, and a large wardrobe. Remus opened the door to the wardrobe, but found it was empty save for the numerous amount of clothes that Harry possessed.

Remus searched for a little while longer, not finding anything, when a large closet in an empty room, caught his eye. He approached the closet cautiously, and opened the door.

"Boo!" whispered Sirius.

"AHH!" screamed Remus.

Sirius cackled. "Found the others yet?" he asked, smirking.

"No, not yet…good hiding place," Remus replied, giving Sirius another odd look.

"Quite so … very secluded…" Sirius grinned.

"Ah, I see what you mean," Remus said, smirking, entering the wardrobe to inspect its 'hiding qualities'.

Remus suddenly lost his balance, either accidentally or on purpose, and Sirius closed the door, laughing.

"So, Mr Moony," he said. "Would you like to finish what we started in the train?"

"What _we_ started? I was rather under the impression that that was your sexy twin," Remus said smirking.

"I didn't know my twin was that hot."

"Oh, I assure you he is."

"Do you wanna see if _I'm_ that hot?"

"What makes you think that you're hot?"

"Maybe because I can do this," he said, taking Remus's face gently in his hands and kissing him.

"Hmm…Quite hot," said Remus, nonchalantly, as he broke away.

"Damn straight," Sirius growled, grabbing Remus's face, and kissing it once again. Sirius kissed him roughly, and Remus answered back with his own lust.

_This is weird,_ thought Sirius, _weird but nice. Oh Merlin. I'm so going to hell for these thoughts. But wow, he feels even better than a girl! Wait. What? I just said that Moony feels better than a girl? What's wrong with me? I think I'm gay. Wow. _

"Moony," said Sirius, breaking away grinning. "I'm GAY!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Remus quickly, looking at Sirius's lips and then dragging his face forward.

Sirius deepened the kiss, and brought his hands up hungrily to Remus's chest, ripping open the waistcoat, Sirius practically on top of Remus, even though there was hardly any space for them to be lying down.

He yanked open the crisp white shirt, running his hands up and down Remus's body. Sirius backed away, and quickly began pulling off his t-shirt.

"Get your arse back here," growled Remus, pulling Sirius forward, locking their lips together, and then helping Sirius pull the remainder of his t-shirt off.

Sirius ran his hands down Remus's body again, just as Remus's hands were clenching themselves in Sirius's hair. Sirius's hands stopped at the buckle on Remus's trousers, and he unzipped them, helping Remus out of them, as he somehow managed to get out of his.

Just then, just as things were about to get more heated, the wardrobe doors opened, making Remus and Sirius fall out onto the floor, in the middle of a snog.

Sirius and Remus looked up, Remus's hands still in Sirius's hair, and Sirius's hands slipping slightly under the waistband of Remus's boxers.

Sirius and Remus moved their hands away from each other in resignation.

"Damn," they muttered together, annoyed that they couldn't carry on.

"Damn!" said Lily and James knowingly.

"DAMN!" screamed Harry, giggling once more.


End file.
